<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Order by Saediga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773477">Small Order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saediga/pseuds/Saediga'>Saediga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fast Food, Fluff, Junk Food - Freeform, M/M, Take-Out, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saediga/pseuds/Saediga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante, Vergil, junk food and maybe a friend or two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ceri_Obt">Ceri_Obt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to Ceri_Obt! Hope you enjoy what I made for you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's before they break out of hell that Dante, flat on his back after one of their bouts, asks, "Since you've been dead for all this time, that means you haven't gotten out much since we were 19, right?" </p><p>If Vergil could move right now and hit his brother again, he would, "Obviously."</p><p>"Moment we get out of here, we’re getting pizza. You in?" Vergil manages to fling a summoned sword at him, but Dante just laughs as the sword misses him, "I'll take that as a yes!"</p><p>--</p><p>A couple of days after they get back, Dante orders pizza.</p><p>The pizza that arrives only vaguely resembles any that Vergil enjoyed in his childhood, meat sliced too thin and crust too thick to be, in his eyes, anywhere near the same neighbourhood as the same recipe their mother would make. Dante doesn’t seem to care, but he’s had decades to get used to it.</p><p>“Well? Dig in!” Dante manages to get out around his own slice. Vergil rolls his eyes, but picks up a slice all the same.</p><p>The flavor is off. Different. He can taste the processing that it's gone through but he can also taste a hint of something that tastes like home, buried deep beneath fake cheese and cardboard crust.</p><p>It's the best thing he's tasted in years. </p><p>Dante has already shoved another piece into his mouth and is reaching for another. Vergil can practically see themselves at 7 or so, fighting over the last piece while Eva scolds them. Sparda would come in and steal it at the end, uniting the twins against their father.</p><p>“You right there Verg’?”</p><p>He's not. There's an anxiety that's been gnawing at him since they got back, and his nostalgia just made it hungrier. </p><p>"Dante," his voice is softer than he intends but it needs to be asked, "Would you have preferred that Mother live that day. Instead of-"</p><p>Dante shoves a piece of pizza inside Vergil's mouth.</p><p>"Okay, let’s get something straight. I would not trade anything for this, for <em>you</em>, being here, right now. Not Mum, not Dad, nothing,” Dante’s gaze has an intensity and focus Vergil thought could only come from the midst of battle. But no, he realises, that's not quite correct. It's an intensity he has only for <em>Vergil</em>.</p><p>Vergil swallows down his pizza.</p><p>“Oh,” and Dante smiles at him. </p><p>“Took you long enough to realise.”</p><p>--</p><p>They sleep in the same bed that night, wrapped around each other so tightly no one would be able to tell where one began and the other ended. They don’t wake until the following afternoon, blanketed in soft dreams of the other.</p><p>--</p><p>The novelty that they can freely touch each other hasn't quite worn off yet. Most days are spent idle, tracing small differences that were formerly similarities. They only jolt out of it when work comes knocking, or as it is today, Trish and Lady.</p><p>“Dante!” Lady’s yell is only barely audible over her slamming the front door open, “We’re grabbing Chinese! Whaddya want?”</p><p>Dante’s reply is muffled in Vergil’s chest. Trish’s ears pick it up anyway.</p><p>“No, stop snuggling Vergil for a second and come down, we’re celebrating.”</p><p>(“Wait, they’re - What?”</p><p> “Demons, dear. Not that unusual.”</p><p> “No not about that, the fighting? Is that demon shit too?”</p><p> “Partially. Mostly, that’s just them.”)</p><p>Trish has to know they hear her own hushed conversation. From how Dante has stopped crushing his ribs, her trick has worked.</p><p>Untangling from each other takes longer than their uninvited guests would like if Lady’s tapping foot is any indication. By the time they’re downstairs and borderline presentable, Vergil swears there’s a new groove in the floor. </p><p>“Finally,” Lady grumbles and shoves a takeout menu in Dante’s face, “Chinese. Circle. Order. I am hungry and you’ve kept me waiting -”</p><p>“For five minutes -”</p><p>“Half an hour Dante! If you don’t label what you want <em>right now</em> you’re getting chicken nuggets off of their kids menu.”</p><p>It flaps a few more times in Dante’s face until Vergil grabs it. Lady stiffens out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>The menu is covered in so many circles Vergil can’t even begin to decipher what little peeks through, even if he had any idea what a ‘Volcano Pork Rib’ or ‘Billy Kee Chicken’ was.</p><p>Dante snatches it out of Vergil’s hands, ignoring any objections.</p><p>“You’ve never had Chinese, don’t tell me you actually know what you’re looking at,” he says, circling a few more items in a red pen and thrusting it back at Lady, “Also get the chicken nuggets just in case.”</p><p>Trish snorts behind them while Lady grabs the menu back, making sure not to touch anywhere near where Vergil did.</p><p>“Be back whenever with food then. Don’t get too comfortable while we’re gone, don’t need any more images of your naked ass in my brain,” Lady gestures Trish over on her way out the door</p><p>The roar of the motorbike leaves them in silence.</p><p>-</p><p>Approximately half an hour later, Trish kicks the door open with plastic bags full of plastic boxes stuffed full of food. Vergil can feel his mouth start to water at the smell.</p><p>Then Lady walks in with a much smaller bag and drops it down in front of him.</p><p>“Your nuggets. Just in case.” </p><p>Dante, that traitor, cackles at him until a frozen food box is thrown at his head, causing him to nearly fall off his chair. Picking it off his chest, he flips it over.</p><p>“Dinosaur nuggets, girls?”</p><p>“Since you’re the <em>little </em>brother,” Trish responds.</p><p>Dante scowls at the box for a second before shrugging and opening it, popping one into his mouth. Lady makes an exaggerated sound of disgust at him and gets a dinosaur nugget flung into her peking duck for her trouble.</p><p>Vergil hides his smiles in a plateful of honey chicken. </p><p>This feels nice.</p><p>-</p><p>By way of drawing the short straw, Vergil and Trish end up on cleaning duty. Trish offers to clean up the plastics, pointing out that he probably doesn’t want her near water.</p><p>He hasn’t washed dishes in decades - hasn’t had any dishes to wash - but the muscle memory is still there it seems. The methodical, almost mechanical motion is meditative and calming</p><p>She leans against the counter, tapping her fingers against it. Vergil scrubs a stubborn stain on a plate harder. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re here for him,” She says, finally. The stain is not coming out.</p><p>“He was lost after he thought he killed you, both times. We didn’t know what to do. We’re not around half the time and the other half he’d just put up with us. We’d try in different ways, but it wasn’t…” Her tapping ceases, “Nero snapped him out of it. Because he reminded him of you. Don’t let him fall into that pit again, ok? Or else.”</p><p>Her fingers come close enough to nearly touch his exposed forearm and then a jolt rushes through him. He drops the plate in the sink and swivels to glare at Trish, the demon just smiling politely.</p><p>“We’ll be on our way soon. Take care Vergil,” She gives him a short wave and leaves the building.</p><p>He frowns down at the plate.</p><p>The stain is finally out.</p><p>Looking over at where Lady and Dante were previously loudly discussing Nico’s latest gadget, Dante’s disappeared and Lady is… not quite grinning at him. She beckons him closer and, seeing no reason not to, he does.</p><p>“Lady!” Trish calls back inside to her partner, “Ready to head off?”</p><p>“One sec!” She yells back, then slings the rocket launcher off her shoulder and slams it bayonet first into the floor, “This is Kalina Ann. I hope you remember her.”</p><p>Vergil nods.</p><p>“Good. I don’t care what’s going on between you two, it’s not my business and it better not affect my business. What I do care about - <em>and don’t you dare tell him </em>- is Dante. I’ve seen the shit you pull. Do it again, and Dante won’t get there fast enough,” She shrugs it back on her shoulder, “Apart from that, have fun you two!” And she’s out the door.</p><p>It’s an empty threat, they both know it, but the spirit of it feels, despite the harsh words, warm. Dante has friends that care about him, enough to threaten a half-demon for him, and what kind of brother would Vergil be if he wasn’t happy about that?</p><p>The motorbike starts off again, loud as anything, and Vergil would be left alone with his thoughts if Dante didn’t stagger out of the bathroom and collapse on the couch.</p><p>“What were you doing in there?” Vergil asks, preparing for the inevitable stupid answer.</p><p>“The dinosaur nuggets Verg,” he moans, “They got me.”</p><p>If he didn’t know his brother, he’d suggest maybe not eating the frozen food just slightly unthawed. He's glad he does. </p><p>“So how did your bonding go? Lemme guess, they both threatened you?” Dante says from where he’s sprawled on the couch.</p><p>“You were expecting them to?”</p><p>His brother shrugs, “They haven’t technically seen you since your gardening project went haywire. If we’re not counting any Vergie,” He shoos away Vergil’s glare, “offshoots, Trish has never met you and Lady never really talked to you. Guess they were just curious about how you were now, plus Trish would’ve been able to tell we were banging - ,”</p><p>“Never say that again.”</p><p>“<em>Making sweet sweet moonlit love - “</em></p><p>“<em>Dante!</em>”</p><p>Said menace just laughs, “Point is, they don’t hate you. Kalina Ann would be missing a few rounds right now if they did. They just wanted to, y’know, make sure you were OK.”</p><p>He’s close enough to Dante now for his twin to grab him by the arm and yank him down onto the lounge on top of the demon hunter.  </p><p>"If you wanted to cuddle, we could just move upstairs."</p><p>Dante hugs him tighter, "But I'm comfy," he whines, "A nap after a meal Verg. Nothing better."</p><p>As much as Vergil would like to say anything in retaliation, he can already feel his body sinking into the warmth of Dante's hug. </p><p>Just a while, he thinks. It won't hurt. The world will be there tomorrow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please tell me if there's anywhere I can improve.</p><p>EDIT: forgot that google docs fucks with formatting, sorry for the large spaces before, it has now been fixed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>